Warriors: book one: Midnight's Rise
by xEverlastingDarknessx
Summary: What if Squirrelpaw didn't go on the journey to the sun-down place, and someone took her place? What if Squirrelpaw gotten closer to Ashfur while Brambleclaw had his eyes on someone else? Breezepaw is the adopted kit of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Her parents are unknown to the Clans, and she has an outstanding power. How will this mysterious cat change ThunderClan?
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy: **Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Apprentice, Breezepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur-lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Breezepaw-lithe silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Spiderpaw-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw-small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Elders:**

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail-tortoiseshell she-cat, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: **Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**WindClan:**

**Leader: **Tallstar-elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy: **Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Crowpaw (dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes)

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

**Elders: **

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan: **

**Leader: **Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice, Mothwing-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkfrost-broad-shouldered dark brown tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Barley-black-and-white tom that lives on a barn close to the forest

Ravenpaw-sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

Purdy-elderly tabby tom that lives in the woods near the sea


	2. Prologe

The stars twinkled brightly under the Fourtrees, illuminating the Gathering place. The brilliant crescent moon was visible despite the vast amounts of stars covering the night sky. A gentle breeze ruffled the grass and a cat's gray tabby fur. The tabby cat was rested against the Great Rock where the stars' light shone the brightest. The cat looked up at the sky with her blue eyes shining with worry and fear. An accident caused her to be here, and the cat knew she would pay the consequences rather painfully.

A contraction erupted the she-cat as she bit down on the stick. She knew what was happening. The outlawed kits to the medicine cat code were coming. Tears flooded her eyes as her life flashed in her mind. _How could I let this happen to me?! StarClan, forgive me. I didn't mean for this thing I had for Rainwhisker to end up like this! _She thought desperately.

Soon after the final kit arrived, the medicine cat quickly at the herbs she brought to stop her milk from coming. She couldn't have these kits and a mate, but she did anyways. She glanced down at the kits she bore. Three she-kits laid on the ground; two of the kits were barely breathing. The last she-kit, a silver tabby, was perfectly healthy. _This was StarClan's doing! I experienced what Yellowfang had to go through...she's going to be disappointed in me! _She thought.

"StarClan, please forgive ne, but please make the path for Starkit and Graykit easy for them. Please make them feel welcome in StarClan, and that they know their mother and father loves them very much," the cat meowed, "the remaining kit will be Breezekit, who will be raised without any knowledge of who her real parents are. Yellowfang, help me."

"Cinderpelt, take her to the Clan in the morning. Tell Firestar that you found her while collecting herbs," Yellowfang meowed, showing sympathy towards her former apprentice. "My son was Brokenstar, and I did lose three kits during birth. I was forbidden to act like a mother to him and avoid him at all costs, but I acted like a friend to him. The same goes for you, Cinderpelt."

"Thank you, Yellowfang," Cinderpelt meowed, "I'll do just that with Breezekit." The medicine cat felt her heart break. She loved Breezekit, Graykit, and Starkit, but they were never meant to be born.

The ragged furred she-cat nodded then disappeared. Cinderpelt buried her two dead kits where they laid, and she curled with Breezekit. The medicine cat murmured a small prayer to StarClan before falling fast asleep.

_.xx._

Warm sunshine woken the medicine cat. It was time to return to the Clan with her weak and hungry kit. Cinderpelt carefully picked Breezekit up by her scruff. The kit's mewl of protest and hunger broke her heart even more than it already was. _Breezekit, forgive me. I would've fed you, but this isn't right. You were never supposed to be born. _Cinderpelt thought. Cinderpelt loved her kit, but it was for the best that she gave up Breezekit.

"Cinderpelt!" Brambleclaw called.

"Why do you have a kit?" Firestar asked.

"I was out collecting herbs when I came across the kit," she replied, her mew muffled by fur.

Firestar then asked, "Does she not have any parents?"

Cinderpelt shook her head. "There was no scents of any other cat. All there was is this kit." _No, Firestar, her mother is right here, but she cannot raise her. _She wanted to say, but refrained from doing so.

"Take her to Ferncloud, Rainwhisker," Firestar meowed, walking with Brambleclaw and Cloudtail.

While Cinderpelt was walking with Rainwhisker, he was rather quiet. Although Cinderpelt showed no interest in him now, she was rather curious. She also had to tell him.

"This is your daughter, Breezekit," Cinderpelt muttered, "your other daughters, Starkit and Graykit, died during birth."

Rainwhisker's heart broke. "I'm sorry, Cinderpelt," he muttered, "I will always love our kits, but they should never have been born. We should never have done this."

"I know, Rainwhisker," she sighed, "let's just keep this a secret. I will tell her when the time is right." Rainwhisker only nodded instead of replying. This was both too hard for the medicine cat and warrior.

Once they arrived at the camp, Cinderpelt entered the nursery. Ferncloud was grieving over the death of her daughter, Hollykit. The medicine cat laid the kit at the curve of the queen's belly.

"A-A kit?!" Ferncloud gasped, her green eyes in shock. "Cinderpelt, why are you giving her to me?!"

"Firestar told me to do this with the kit I found," Cinderpelt replied, "think of Breezekit as a gift from StarClan."

"Breezekit," Ferncloud purred, "I love it!"

Cinderpelt padded out of the nursery, looking up at the sky. _She'll always be your kit, Cinderpelt, but raised by another mother._


	3. Chapter One

**_(Author's Note: I deeply apologize for the lack of updates. I kinda lost a bit of inspiration, but I will not discontinue it. The story shall go on, and I am basically rewriting all of Midnight. If you do NOT like that, then don't read. Plain and simple. 3 you guys!)_**

"Breezekit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe," Firestar meowed. "Squirrelpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Squirrelpaw. Your mentor will be Dustpelt. Leafkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Cinderpelt." The leader added, finishing the ceremony.

"Breezepaw! Squirrelpaw! Leafpaw!" The Clan called out before Firestar jumped down from the Tall Rock.

Breezepaw purred in happiness. She was finally an apprentice! She couldn't wait to go to tell Birchkit and Larchkit stories of Gatherings and training. Even though Breezepaw knew she wasn't Ferncloud's daughter by birth, the young cat loved Ferncloud, Birchkit, and Larchkit dearly.

A long-furred gray tom padded to the silver tabby apprentice. "Breezepaw," Graystripe meowed, "we're going on a tour of the territory and get some hunting done with Brambleclaw."

Breezepaw nodded. "Is Squirrelpaw and Dustpelt coming?" She asked.

The dark brown warrior padded up to them, hearing that his name was mentioned. "No, Squirrelpaw is going to get moss to change the elders' and queens' bedding," he replied as Squirrelpaw groaned in annoyance.

Breezepaw let out a small purr in amusement. _I am glad I got Graystripe as my mentor! He wouldn't make me do these apprentice chores right off the bat! _She thought.

"Brambleclaw," Graystripe called, "come with Breezepaw and I. We are going hunting after the tour."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Sounds good, Graystripe," the dark brown warrior meowed.

Breezepaw purred, "I can't wait to be a warrior! I'll be the best warrior ThunderClan ever had!"

Cinderpelt stood by Leafpaw, listening to what her daughter had to say. Pride surged through the medicine cat. _And I can't wait for the day you have your apprentice ceremony. _Cinderpelt thought.

_.xx._

"Breezepaw, what do you smell?" The deputy asked, reaching the border of RiverClan and ThunderClan.

"Breezepaw took in a deep breath. "I smell fish and cats," she replied, sounding insecure about her answer.

"What Clan do you think it might be?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Um," Breezepaw muttered, "RiverClan, right, Graystripe?"

"That's right!" A cat growled.

"What do you cats think you're doing on RiverClan territory?" A dark gray tom snarled.

"Stormfur, this is not RiverClan territory," Brambleclaw snared, "Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"

The dark gray tom arched his back, teeth baring. "Then come take them!" Stormfur snarled.

"If this is how it's going to be then-"

"Enough!" Graystripe roared, interrupting Brambleclaw. "We aren't here to cause a fight; we are here to train an apprentice the territory. There will be no bloodshed."

Stormfur smirked, "I see how it is, Graystripe. You just don't want to fight your own son!"

The long-furred tom turned around, and he lead his patrol out of the Sunningrocks area. "Enough, Stormfur, you know I could never fight you," Graystripe muttered under his breath.

_.xx._

Breezepaw's mind was heavy about what happened at Sunningrocks. Her pelt was still pricked with fear. She was almost going into battle as she first started apprenticeship. Then she thought about Stormfur and Graystripe. _So Graystripe couldn't attack Stormfur? Isn't he not loyal to ThunderClan? He still broke the warrior code, but he still has to defend the Clan...but will he still attack Stormfur if he has to? _Breezepaw wondered.

"Hey, Breezepaw, there is no need to be shaken up," Brambleclaw meowed softly, "there was no fight, and they won't come after us."

"But I-" Breezepaw started.

"Enough, come, Breezepaw, it is time for me to teach you how to hunt," Graystripe meowed calmly. "Now get into a crouch and get close to the ground as close as you can without your belly touching the ground. Stick out your tail straight as you balance yourself out. You want your tail to straight and above the ground, and you also want to be light and steady on your paws."

"Remember, don't swish your tail. Keep your tail straight and still," Brambleclaw added to Graystripe's instructions.

Breezepaw did as the warriors instructed her to do. The older warriors were impressed on how professional her crouch was, as if she already knew how to hunt. Her green eyes locked onto a squirrel who was stuffing its face with acorns. Breezepaw slowly stalked up to the squirrel, being light on her paws. She received no other instruction, but she felt that she knew what to do. Her breathing slowed as its face rose into the air. Breezepaw arched her back, and with one massive leap, she landed on the squirrel with her claws sinking into the flesh. She bit down on its spine, killing it instantly. Breezepaw purred as she realized that she surprised the warriors.

"Great catch, but you're on ShadowClan territory."


	4. Chapter Two

A dark ginger she-cat snarled, "Great catch, but you are on ShadowClan territory."

Brambleclaw stood before the apprentice, teeth baring. "She is no where close to the border! Russetfur, this is ThunderClan territory!"

The ShadowClan she-cat's lips twitched. "We _needed _that squirrel, but your lousy apprentice caught it!" She spat, tail lashing. "We need more prey than you do!"

Graystripe came face to face with to Russetfur, eyes narrowing in anger. "Get out of ThunderClan territory!" He snarled.

A tortoiseshell cat came up to Russetfur, her green eyes full of concern. "Russetfur, please. we can't afford to do this!" She cried. "ShadowClan is weak from hunger! We don't need to lose any lives already!"

Russetfur let out a sigh. "You win, Tawnypelt. We'll leave your pathetic ThunderClan alone, _for now_."

Brambleclaw's muscles tensed, and Breezepaw could feel it. The ShadowClan patrol left, and Breezepaw could feel the twitch of the warrior's muscles. _Does Brambleclaw know Tawnypelt or Russetfur good enough to be tensed like that? _She thought. Breezepaw's vision started to turn white, her breathing quickening to short, gasping breaths.

"Breezepaw!" Brambleclaw yowled as she blacked out.

_.xx._

_A dark brown tabby, a black apprentice, a tortoiseshell warrior, a silver tabby, and two gray tabbies of different shades were walking side by side with each other. The patrol was on different territory. It was a mountainous area with a waterfall. Cats were living within the caves of the mountains. A name came into the mind of Breezepaw. The Tribe of Rushing Water._

_"Brambleclaw, our Clans are in danger! We must use Stoneteller's warnings. and we need to go to the lake territory he was telling us about!" The gray tabby cried out. Her blue eyes were wide in fear. "We need to go now before it is too late!"_

_"Feathertail, I know. Let's focus on the mission Stoneteller assigned us then we can focus on a new home," Brambleclaw informed her._

_"Breezepaw, Crowpaw, stay out of the fighting as much as you can. Fight only when we need you," Stormfur instructed, being the only cat Breezepaw recognized immediately._

_"Feathertail! No!"_

_.xx._

Breezepaw shot up. The scent of herbs hit her nose as soon as she woke up. Only two words escaped her lips as she woken up. "Feathertail! No!"

"Breezepaw, shush, it's okay," Ferncloud soothed, covering her adopted daughter in licks. "I'm here."

"F-Ferncloud, what happened?! Where am I?!" Breezepaw cried. "Is Feathertail okay?!"

"You're in the medicine den, Breezepaw, because you passed out after chasing off ShadowClan," Ferncloud informed her. "I'm sure Feathertail is fine in RiverClan."

_RiverClan?! But she is in the Tribe of Rushing Water! _Breezepaw wanted to yowl, but she refrained quiet. _What was that? It couldn't have been a dream! It felt so real!_

Leafpaw dropped some herbs at Breezepaw's paws. "Cinderpelt told me to give you these when you wake up," she meowed. "Can you tell me about your dream?"

Breezepaw nodded. She lapped the herbs with a disgusted face. "I was with Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Crowpaw. We were in a territory called the Tribe of Rushing Water, where I saw Feathertail's death," Breezepaw explained.

Leafpaw cocked her head to the side. "I am going to the Moonstone tonight, so I will try to talk to StarClan about this, not making any promises though because Cinderpelt might get something about it. But do not tell anyone, Breezepaw, Ferncloud."

"But Feathertail's life is in danger, Leafpaw!" Ferncloud hissed.

"It could be a trick from the Dark Forest, Ferncloud," Cinderpelt meowed, entering the den. The medicine cat's heart was beyond broken when she saw Ferncloud snuggling into Breezepaw, licking her fur to soothe her. _I wish that was me in Ferncloud's spot, Yellowfang. I love Breezepaw. It hurt not being able to be there for her as a kit. _Cinderpelt thought. "Now, Ferncloud, go to Larchkit and Birchkit. They need you. Breezepaw will be safe here. She has Leafpaw and I to take care of her, and she has Leafpaw to keep her company."

Ferncloud hesitated at first, but she obliged. She gave Breezepaw a lick between the ears before heading back to the nursery to Birchkit and Larchkit. _Cinderpelt...her scent is so comforting...motherly and familiar... _Breezepaw thought. _Why is that though?_

Graystripe and Brambleclaw entered the medicine den. Graystripe's yellow eyes narrowed with anger. "What about Feathertail's death?!"

**_(A/N: I am not so sure if I got Graystripe's eye color right, but I think it has been yellow...not sure once again. So if I am wrong then I will change it later on!)_**


	5. Chapter Three

**(Hey, guys, Darkness here! Pardon the long wait! I have been preparing long and hard for finals, and I didn't have the chance to add any chapters! I decided to add two chapters today! For those who celebrate Christmas, I wish you all a wonderful Christmas! 3)**

"What about Feathertail's death?!" Graystripe demanded, tail lashing furiously.

"I don't know!" Breezepaw cried. "I had a vision or a dream about it happening, but it was too blurry to see what killed her, Graystripe!"

Graystripe's eyes grew cold. "So my daughter is going to die?!" He spat. "And there is no way to prevent it too!" He turned around and abandoned the medicine den, tail lashing.

"Brambleclaw," Breezepaw asked, "can you tell me about Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Stormfur? Please?"

Brambleclaw sat next to Breezepaw. "I can and I will," he replied. "Tawnypelt is my sister who was born in ThunderClan. She didn't feel accepted here, so she went to ShadowClan when our father, Tigerstar, was in leadership. Crowpaw is a WindClan apprentice who has a grumpy attitude, but he is a loyal cat to his Clan and an outstanding fighter and hunter as well. Feathertail and Stormfur are RiverClan cats who were born to Graystripe and Silverstream, who died giving birth to them. Graystripe took them to RiverClan, and he lived with them after their apprenticeship started. Is that all, Breezepaw?" His amber eyes were full of concern for the silver tabby apprentice.

"Yeah, that's all," Breezepaw meowed. "Thanks, Brambleclaw."

"No problem," he purred. "Now hurry up and get better, Breezepaw. The gathering is coming up, and I want to introduce you to Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw better."

"I will, Brambleclaw!" Breezepaw purred.

Cinderpelt understood what was going on, but she wasn't so sure of herself. She went back to sorting her newly collected herbs. _A young love is blossoming. Squirrelpaw also likes Brambleclaw, so I hope nothing happens between Breezepaw and Squirrelpaw's friendship. _She thought.

_.xx._

_Breezepaw padded through the heavy woodland with Brambleclaw; her stomach was swollen with unborn kits. She was close by with a ShadowClan queen and her kits. Breezepaw knew this dream felt real, yet she didn't understand why she was having these dreams. Breezepaw's surroundings were blurry, the cats were unrecognizable, and her head pained with confusion._

_"Our new home!" Leopardstar yowled, looking over a strange lake territory. _

_Brambleclaw twinned his tail with Breezepaw's. "Our new home to raise our kits," he purred, blurry amber eyes gleaming with pride._

_"They'll be outstanding warriors like their mother and father," the blurry figure of Tawnypelt purred, pride filling her eyes and heart for her brother and her soon-to-arrive kin._

_"Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Hawkfrost," Tallstar called, "please, go investigate the new territory."_

_"Find suitable camps and territories for your Clans is what he meant," Leopardstar meowed. _

_.xx._

Breezepaw woke up from her realistic dream, panting in relief. She looked over her body. Her belly was flat and skinny, giving her a lithe appearance, instead of round and swollen. Her mind was seared with what happened in her dream. _I am mates with Brambleclaw! _Breezepaw thought. _But the Clan knows that Squirrelpaw adores Brambleclaw! StarClan, help me!_

"Hey, Cinderpelt, is Breezepaw well enough for some battle training?" Graystripe asked.

"Yes, she is, Graystripe," Cinderpelt replied. She turned to Breezepaw. "If you start feeling sick or weak, Breezepaw, stop training and return back to the medicine den immediately."

_.xx._

"Okay, Squirrelpaw, let's see how good you mastered those moves I taught you against Breezepaw," Dustpelt meowed.

The dark ginger apprentice arched her back to the silver tabby apprentice. "You got it, Dustpelt," she meowed, green eyes flaring.

Breezepaw arched her back. She moved out of the way of the leap of Squirrelpaw. Then Breezepaw pounced on her after predicting Squirrelpaw's next move. Before Squirrelpaw could land her next hit, Breezepaw moved out of the way. Squirrelpaw let out a yowl of annoyance, unsheathing her claws.

"Squirrelpaw!" Graystripe called out.

"Sheath your claws!" Dustpelt snarled. "We do not attack clanmates!"

Squirrelpaw's eyes glared darkly at Breezepaw before sheathing her claws. "She isn't my clanmate or friend," Squirrelpaw hissed.

Breezepaw was brought to the ground with Squirrelpaw hovering over her. Breezepaw just laid there, unable to move due to the fact that she didn't know what the dark ginger apprentice could to do her. Squirrelpa lowered her muzzle into Breezepaw's ears, and a whisper echoed in the silver tabby's head.

"Stay away from Brambleclaw."


	6. Chapter Four

Squirrelpaw's threat rung in Breezepaw's ears. It became obvious that the ginger apprentice was jealous of how close Brambleclaw had gotten with Breezepaw. The friendship that Breezepaw and Squirrelpaw built when they were kits was turning into a rivalry for Brambleclaw's heart. Right now, Breezepaw didn't ever consider a mate and kits until she mentored at least one apprentice, but Breezepaw knew that might now happen _if that dream was true._

Three moons had passed since that incident with Squirrelpaw. In her attempt to nearly kill Breezepaw due to jealousy made her a punishment to stay in camp for a half-moon. The gathering was coming up, and Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, and Breezepaw definitely wanted to go. Since Squirrelpaw was punished, only Leafpaw and Breezepaw would have the opportunity to go.

"The cats going to the gathering are Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker, Dustpelt, Shrewpaw, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Whitepaw, and Breezepaw!" Firestar announced. "The rest will keep watch of the camp. Let all selected cats come with me!"

Breezepaw followed close by Whitepaw and Shrewpaw. The silver tabby apprentice was excited and nervous since it was her first gathering! Breezepaw knew that she'd finally meet Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw like Brambleclaw promised. _For Graystripe, I will protect Feathertail, if I understood what the dream meant. _Breezepaw promised.

"You have to meet Rowanpaw!" Whitepaw meowed to Breezepaw. "You'll like him and I know it!"

Breezepaw shook her head. "Sorry, Whitepaw, but I got some cats in mind," she meowed, "and Brambleclaw is going to introduce me to them."

Shrewpaw rolled his amber eyes. "Whatever you say, Breezepaw," he muttered, walking off with Whitepaw.

Breezepaw quickened her pace, and she caught up with Brambleclaw. _I don't care about what Squirrelpaw says. I love Brambleclaw, at least I think I do. _She thought._ Oh, StarClan, I'm so lost and confused!_

_.xx._

Bluestar dipped her head to Oakheart and Stonefur, then to Yellowfang. She took her place beside her mate, wrapping her tail around her paws. Her blue eyes met Raggedstar's amber eyes as he and Cinderfur came to the circle.

"Where is a WindClan cat when you need one?" Yellowfang grumbled, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Yellowfang, you never changed," Deadfoot meowed, limping into the circle. "You're still grumpy like always. Raggedstar, how did you ever handle her?"

Raggedstar let out a purr of amusement as Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"We aren't here to joke around!" Bluestar snapped. "We are here to find cats to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water to get answers to save our Clans!"

"I select Feathertail and Stormfur," Oakheart meowed.

"Two cats?!" Yellowfang snorted. "Might as well send all of RiverClan!"

"Well, I choose Brambleclaw and Breezepaw, Yellowfang," Bluestar meowed, silencing the medicine cat.

Whitestorm, Bluestar's nephew, entered the circle. "We must hurry if you want to send the message to them."

"If Bluestar is sending an apprentice," Deadfoot meowed, "then I'm sending Crowpaw. He has a lot of potential, and he will make a great choice for the journey."

"You're insane, Great _Deadstar_!" Yellowfang grumbled. "You're sending Crowpaw to his death, and so are you, Bluestar, by sending Breezepaw!"

"Cinderfur and I decided on Tawnypelt," Raggedstar meowed, "and I think sending Crowpaw will help him grow as a cat. He won't be so grumpy if he goes."

"You're all insane!" Yellowfang hissed. "Apprentices shouldn't go!"

"Breezepaw is special, Yellowfang," Whitestorm meowed. "I will go tell Breezepaw the mission."

Bluestar nodded. "Then that leaves me with Brambleclaw," she meowed. "Our meeting is now dismissed. We must go tell them in their sleep tonight, hopefully. Oh, and Yellowfang, we all know why Breezepaw is a perfect candidate."

"The forbidden birth of the breeze will awaken the path of the future," Whitestorm meowed. "And it looks like she awakened her true potential."


	7. Chapter Five

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the long delay. School comes first, as you guys may know, and I'm not doing so good at all... So here's some chapters.**

Breezepaw followed the tabby warrior as he slinked past many unfamiliar cats. The silver apprentice sprung forward in an attempt to catch up. His amber eyes looked over her warmly, a purr of amusement rumbled low in his throat. Breezepaw's green eyes rolled once she caught up. He started leading her to a small group of cats, who she recognized all to be Stormfur, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, and Crowpaw.

"Hey, you're that apprentice that was with Graystripe!" Stormfur called out.

Breezepaw nodded. "He's my mentor," she meowed. "He's your father right?"

The dark gray tom nodded. "Yeah," he meowed lowly. "Well, just remember to take a mate within your own Clan. Don't be foolish like my parents and Bluestar." Stormfur added.

"Let the Gathering commence!" An elderly black-and-white tom yowled. "WindClan is going first!"

As the tom talked, Breezepaw glanced at Crowpaw, who sat next to her and Feathertail. "Hey, who's he?" She hissed to Crowpaw.

"That's Tallstar, the leader of WindClan," he replied. "The dappled she-cat is Leopardstar, the leader of RiverClan. The large white tom is Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan."

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices! Breezepaw and Squirrelpaw are following the path of a warrior, and Leafpaw is training under Cinderpelt as a medicine cat," Firestar announced, his charming green eyes glimmering in pride for his daughters. "Prey in ThunderClan is becoming scarce and hard to hunt."

Leopardstar meowed, "The same is going on in RiverClan. The fish is inedible due to the two-legs! Our home is no longer efficient in resources to support the four Clans; we need to find a new home!"

Yowls of shock erupted through the Four Trees. The RiverClan cats were saddened, for their only prey was no longer edible. The Clans, most importantly, were losing their prey. The two-legs were either driving them away or killing them. The Clans were doomed if they were to stay. Breezepaw felt her head spin, her breathing quickening. Feathertail's blue eyes widened in worry. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Brambleclaw," Feathertail hissed.

Rainwhisker padded up to them. He glanced down at the gasping Breezepaw. "What happened to her?!" He growled, amber eyes darkening.

"We don't know!" Crowpaw snorted, lashing his tail.

"Stop," Breezepaw muttered. "I'm fine."

Rainwhisker let out a sigh, as if he couldn't think of what else to say. "If you say so." He turned around to go back to Dustpelt and Brackenfur.

The dark brown tom who adopted her gave her a glare. Breezepaw shrunk back beside Feathertail. _Why does Dustpelt hate me? I done nothing to him! _She thought. _Does he blame me for. . .Hollykit's death? _Breezepaw shook her head. _No. Hollykit died before I came to ThunderClan! _

"The Gathering is over," Blackstar announced. "ShadowClan, come with me!" He leaped down from the Great Rock, his Clan following him as he lead his Clan out of the Four Trees area.

"ThunderClan!" Firestar called.

Breezepaw followed Brambleclaw. Her green eyes caught the sight of a starry-white she-cat. Breezepaw shook her head and quickened her pace. _What was that?! _She thought _frantically. Oh, StarClan, what's going on?_

**_.xx._**

_Breezepaw padded along a starry version of the Four Trees. A large white tail stopped her from continuing her trek. The young apprentice looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes meet her green eyes. It was the same cat she saw at the Gathering._

_"Just watch, Breezepaw," he meowed. _

_Breezepaw glanced at the base of the Great Rock. She saw Cinderpelt, the medicine cat. Breezepaw's eyes widened when she saw her swollen belly. Cinderpelt had kits._

_"StarClan, please, forgive me, but please make the path for Starkit and Graykit easy for them," Cinderpelt meowed, "the remaining kit will be Breezekit-"_

_Everything disappeared from her sight. Breezepaw yowled, "No! I can't be the daughter of a medicine cat!"_

_"Breezepaw, my name is Whitestorm, your grandfather," the white tom meowed, greeting Breezepaw._

_"My father is Sootfur?!" Breezepaw gasped._

_Whitestorm shook his head and just stared at her as if she was mouse-brained. "No, Rainwhisker is," he meowed._

_"W-Why am I here? W-Why did you show me that?" Breezepaw asked, her mew quavering. She couldn't believe everything. No wonder Cinderpelt was so fond of her. No wonder Rainwhisker was protective of her. It all made sense._

_"Breezepaw, you needed to know the truth," Whitestorm meowed. "The reason why you're here is because I have something to tell you. It's important that you tell Brambleclaw and Firestar."_

_"Okay, tell me, Whitestorm," Breezepaw meowed. "I'm all ears now. . .that you showed me this. . ." Her mew faltered down to an inaudible whisper._

_"You will be accompanying Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Crowpaw to the sun-down place," he meowed. "Brambleclaw will be getting the same message, from Bluestar, but a different dream. Goodbye for now, Breezepaw."_

_"Wait! Whitestorm!" Breezepaw yowled, but she was too late. He was gone, and she felt as if she was drowning. Her blood burned in frustration._

_"I'm living in a world of lies!" She yowled on top of her lungs._


End file.
